Tavern Talks
by KMOnce
Summary: A look into what would have happened if Regina went into the Tavern where the man with the lion tattoo was. Please be kind this is my first story :) Please, please, please comment or message me on what you're thinking. Enjoy :) OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1: A Soft Touch

As Regina opened the wooden door she could feel her heart beating in her throat. _What am I doing here? _She kept thinking as she sat herself down in the corner of the dirty tavern. _I'm a Queen, how can I be here right now?_ She thought tossing herself down on the hard chair. She knew she was much too overdressed for this place. the whole place stunk of ale and horse manure, straw covered the floor, though it was barely noticeable because the whole place was so dimly lit. Regina was grateful she was not able to see everything because she would probably pass out if she really knew what was around her.

She knew she couldn't just walk up to the man Tinkerbelle had pointed out and say, "Hi, we are soul mates, lets run away together before I try to kill myself." She wanted to watch hi, see what he's like before she decides if Tinkerbelle's pixie dust actually works.

A larger man across from her supposed true love nodded in her direction as Regina released her gaze from the group of loud, laughing men. _Did someone recognize me?_ She worried as a shape moved towards her small table. She moved herself to the edge of her seat preparing to bolt out of there using a spell from one of Rumplestilskin's lessons.

"M'lady?" A thick accent broke through her worried thoughts. Chocolate met bright blue eyes, knocking the breath out of both of their lungs.

"Yes…" Regina spoke softly without removing her eyes from him.

"Um… you don't seem like you're from around here." He spoke trying to regain his own composure.

"That would be because I'm not." Regina laughed causing the man to smile from ear to ear.

"I'm Robin. Robin of Locksley." He bowed slightly. It was a sign of respect though Regina tried not to show that she was accustomed to people bowing for her as their Queen, she smiled sweetly at him has he rose from his position.

"Regina."

"May I enquire as to why a beautiful woman is in such a place as this unaccompanied?" Robin asked moving himself closer to Regina's table.

"Am I not allowed to drink?" She teased feelings a little playful as neither knew one another. Regina felt a freedom she had lost a long time ago begin to come back.

"Indeed, but this doesn't seem like your kind of place." He looked her over in her floor length white dress.

"I'm trying something new I suppose." She tried not to laugh at the irony of her statement.

"In that case, may I join you?" He motioned to the open chair across from her, revealing his lion tattoo again.

"Actually, I should take my leave." She quickly rose leaving her table as Robin gently grasped her arm. His touch made Regina jump as she wasn't expecting him to try and stop her. Her open arm tightened as she prepared to defend herself.

"Did I say something wrong? Have I offened you? If so I am truly sorry, it was not my intention." He asked still holding onto her arm. His voice was sweet and caring, not at all what Regina had inticipated.

"No I just… I didn't realize how late it is." She lied

"I shall take you home then, make sure you are safe."

"No!" She exclaimed knowing she wouldn't be able to explain the high towers and moat after having a drink in a tavern. "That really won't be necessary, I can find my own way, thank you."

"Alright. Though I'll only let you go if you make a promise to me." He smirked pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" She moved his hand off her arm with a surprise on how soft the hand was.

"Meet me back here tomorrow night. If you don't come then I'll assume you were killed or worse. I'll have my merry men search all the lands till you are found."

"A real charmer." Regina laughed

"Promise?"

"I'll consider it." She said before walking out the door and quickly around the corner before he could protest.

With a puff of purple smoke she stood back in her bed chambers in the castle. A smile moved across her lips when all of her emotions hit her at once when she realized what had just happened. She just met a man, drank in a tavern all the while playing pretend that she was in fact not a queen. Her mother began training her at a young age to be prim and proper, it was nice that for once she was able to slip away from that life, even for how brief it was.

As she laid back on her bed her eyes began to close with a smile still plastered on her face. She felt like a little girl again. Her thoughts were soon stolen away as a knock sounded through the large room, echoing as it bounced off the marble walls.

Regina's whole body jumped at the sound bringing her to a stand. Her eyes widened at the figure that stood in the opened door.


	2. Chapter 2: Lump in the Bed

"Were you sleeping?" The young girl asked clutching to her white robe

"No dear, not yet." Regina relaxed back down at the end of her bed.

"Um… can I…. may I…. sleep with you?" Her eyes began to tear up as she covered her face with her hands. Regina jumped off her bed and crouched down to meet the girl face to face.

"Snow, what's wrong?" She asked moving the girls hands from her face.

"I had a dream about my mother again. She was bleeding all over and I couldn't stop it. I herd a woman laughing at her when she died." She sobbed into Regina's shoulder, clinging to her as if she was the only thing keeping her sane.

Even through Regina despised this little girl for everything she'd done, there was still a small part of her that had grown to care for her. Snow was so innocent of everything, Regina missed that in herself.

"Shh." She tried calming the girl, "You can stay with me." She rubbed Snow's back before standing to her feet again. Snow shuffled to the bed as Regina moved into her regular side, and Snow into the other. Snow had loved Regina ever since she saved her from the wild horse. Though she didn't understand why the Stable Boy Daniel left her. She was beautiful and snow hopped that one day she's be just liker her.

Snow White wiggled herself in until her back cuddled into Regina's stomach. A small smiled moved across Regina's lips as she wondered if her own children would do this with her too. She didn't want children from the King, nor did she really want Snow White either, but one day she dreamed of her own kin… she knew she'd make a great mother.

Regina's eyes fluttered open as the sun began to peek through the open window. Snow's face was just inches from her own with her mouth slightly open breathing into Regina's face. She quietly moved out of there bed when she noticed the green light emitting from the lounge chair before Tinkerbell poofed into her human size.

"So….?" She asked before Regina hushed her and pointed to the sleeping form in her bed. "Jeesh you move fast!" Tink winked at Regina before moving to see who was in there.

"Oh hush! It's not him, it's Snow." Regina rolled her eyes pulling Tink further from the bed.

"Did you kill her? I don't see movement Regina." She looked back at the seemingly motionless form.

"No, she had a nightmare and asked to sleep with me."

"Love is making you soft." Tink grabbed her shoulders, "What's he like?"

"Hardly love dear. He seems like a gentleman, he wants to see me again tonight." She smiled at her new found friend.

"Eek!" She squealed, "You may not think you're in love yet but he is!"

"We just met!"

"Oh sweety that's all it takes. So what are you going to wear? Can't wear the same thing twice." She asked linking their arms together as they walked towards the vanity across the room.

"I don't know if I should go."

"What? Are you kidding? Regina I've never seen pixie dust fail. He's your true love just give it a chance. You have to go!" She said shaking Regina.

"But what if someone see's me? What if the King finds out? What if he doesn't love me?" Thoughts were spewing out of her mouth as worry moved across her lips.

"What it? … Regina what if he is the one, your true love. You can not give up on this. Think of it as an adventure. I won't let…." Regina quickly covered her friends mouth as Snow began to stir in Regina's bed.

"You've got to go." Regina whispered. "I don't know what she would do if she saw a fairy."

"This isn't over." Tink smirked before shrinking back into her fairy size before flying out of the castle window.

"Regina." Snow muttered looking around the empty bed.

"I'm here." Regina said as she sat down by Snow's feet."

"Thank you." Snow said reaching for Regina's hand and pulling it close to her own body.

"For what dear?" She asked puzzled. She only let the girl sleep in her bed. Maybe Snow knew Regina wanted her dead.

"Being perfect. Somone once told me that all stepmothers are evil."

"Oh Snow, I'm not perfect, trust me on that." A feeling of guilt swept over Regina's face. Clearly Snow didn't know her true feelings, not how she had mindlessly planned the demise of this young girl.

"Well you do snore?" Snow smirked trying to remain serious about her comment.

"What? I do not!" Regina laughed tossing a pillow at Snow hitting her dead in the face, causing them both to erupt in laughter.

Their laughed masked the loud knock at the door, but they both froze as Regina's door swung open with a loud bang.

"Your majesty." Regina bowed as the King entered her bed chambers.

"Father." Snow curtsied beside Regina knowing protocol.

"Snow my dear, we didn't know where you were. I feared the worst. What are you doing in Regina's room?" The Kings words were soft as usual, he never known to raise his voice.

"I…um…." Snow struggled with her words.

"We had a sleep over your majesty, I apologize, I should have asked your permission first." Regina spoke cutting of the young girl who starred at her.

"No, that is quite alright. I'm glad you two are getting to know one another more." He smiled at his daughter then back to his new wife, "I do apologize for barging in Regina, I was worried. I'll leave you two." The King bowed then left the room with a smile across his lips.

"Why did you say that?" Snow asked after her father had closed the door.

"Men don't need to know our fears, especially our fathers, they worry enough as it."

"You're truly amazing." Snow hugged Regina catching her off guard. "What is a sleepover?"

"Haven't you had one with your friends?" Regina asked shocked at the question. Her own mother was strict but still allowed a few sleep overs when she was younger.

"I don't have friends my own age." Snow shuffled her feet as she starred at the ground.

"Well how about you and I have a real sleep over then?"

"Really? Tonight?" Snow practically jumped out of her skin with excitement.

"Um, how about tomorrow night? This way I can get everything ready and we both are rested?" Regina lied. She tried to keep her night free incase she decided to meet with Robin after all. Her mind wasn't made up yet, though she knew her heart was.

"Ok!" Snow exclaimed hugging her stepmother again.

"Now go change dear, I'm sure you're needed for your lessons soon."

"Bye!" Snow waved and smiled before skipping out the door. Regina flung herself back on the bed and muttered,

"What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3: Risks

**Hey! I just wanted to say thank you all for your comments, messages, favorites, and follows I really appreciate it! I'm sorry it's been a little while since I've posted a new chapter, I was having computer issues :( But now I'm hoping to post a new chapter about once a week! Keep the comments and messages coming! Love K**

The day floated by as Regina's thoughts kept returning to Robin. _Should I go back? What if someone recognizes me? What if the King finds out? What if he doesn't have an interest in me? Could pixie dust be wrong?_

Regina made her way back to her room after supper with the King and Snow. The whole time Snow couldn't stop talking about their plans for the sleepover, she had never seen the girl that excited before. Regina felt her whole body let go as she collapsed on the couch. She felt her eyes begin to close when a small snicker reached her ears,

"Well you can't sleep now!" Tinkerbell laughed causing Regina to roll her eyes as she sat back up. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about not going."

"I've considered it." She huffed standing back up.

"I will kidnap you if I have to Regina. You can't just through all of this away." Tink began to get angry with her friend, placing her hands on her hips as she spoke. "I've done far too much, risked too much for you to not continue."

"Risked what? I'm risking my whole life going this especially if someone finds out who I really am! I could be killed for this!" Regina's own anger and fear turned within her stomach as she moved closer to the fairy. "What could you have possibly risked?"

"My wings." Tink spoke quietly as she hung her head.

"What about your wings? Regina's voice was still angry as she looked over the human sized fairy.

"We were warned not to come near you. All the fairy's were because of your mother, Cora and Rumplestilskin. No one knows how much power your truly have, what evil you could be capable of. We were supposed to leave you be, but I knew I had to help you. Even if it cost me my wings."

"You'd risk all that for me?" Regina's own words softly left her lips as she realized the weight Tinkerbell had been carrying.

"That's what friends are for." Tink smiled. "I could see the good in you Regina. Even this morning with Snow White. You deserve a second change to find love again. If you won't do it for yourself then do it for me. For my wings."

"Ok, fine" The words falling quietly off Regina's lips as she smiled. Regina moved to link arms with her fairy friend. "Only on one condition will I agree to go tonight."

"What now?" Tink teased.

"You'll have to help me decide what to wear." Regina tried not to laugh while keeping her face as serious as possible.

"Oh my dear Queen. I could do more than that." Tinkerbell nodded before stepping away. With a flick of her wand, Regina was covered in green sparkling smoke.

"Woah!" Regina smiled looking down at the outfit Tink had transformed her into. A light blue jacket, tan riding pants, and brown knee high boots made a tear begin to form in the corner of her eye, "This is …" Her memories brought her back to the last time she wore this outfit. It was something she brought with her to her new life at the castle as a reminder.

"It's more comfortable I'd presume. I saw it in your closet earlier and I couldn't resist. And besides, it shows off your back end." Tink laughed at her friends shocked expression.

"Don't wait up dear." Regina winked before disappearing in her own purple smoke.

The street was quiet in front of the Tavern as Regina approached the door. She gave herself a minuet to compose herself from all of the emotions that had just sprung up when she was poofed into her current outfit. Robin immediately stoop up when the door opened to reveal Regina shyly walking in. he had been sitting a the table she had picked the night before when they met.

"M'lady." He half bowed again before holding the open chair for her.

"Please call me Regina." She blushed as she sat down at the table.

"I'm glad to see you…. That you're alright, Regina." He grinned sitting himself down across from her.

"I told you I can take care of myself." She tried to act tough, thought she had never been a day in her life.

"Who are you?" He blurted out, catching Regina off guard, which clearly played across her face. "I mean, you're so beautiful I'm sure you have a husband or someone. But I cannot understand why you are here. You seem much to prim and proper to be here of all places." He looked at her with such a softness in his eyes.

"I am me. Regina. I supposed you could say I was flown towards this tavern. That's why I'm here." She didn't bother answering the husband question because she didn't have an answer ready for that yet.

"I feel like I've seen you before. As though I've known you my whole life."

"That's not possible." Regina quickly blurted out. "I mean we only just met last night, how could you have known me?" She could feel the defenses within herself prepare to bolt again. _Could he possibly know who she was for real?_

"I know that but… I feel something. I know we don't know one another but it's almost like some kind of magic."

"Magic?"

"Not dark magic. I've had my hair share of run ins with that. But good magic. Pure magic. Like I'm being drawn to you." As he spoke Regina's expression changed, her face began to soften without her own knowledge. "Do you not feel it to?"

"I do it's just…" Her words faded as she began to retreat within herself. Obviously she felt something too or else she wouldn't have come back. But that feeling she couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was.

"I apologize. I shouldn't be so forward especially with a woman such as yourself, but it's just who I am." Robin's smile was so utterly genuine that tears began to form in the corners of Regina's eyes.

Silence feel between the two of them, each searching for the next think to say. Whatever it was that had so quickly formed between them, neither wanted to ruin it with words.

Robin's expression changed as the tavern door swung open revealing two palace solders.

"We have to go." Robin grabbed Regina's had without thinking as he pulled to her feet. Robin made a nodding gesture to the Tavern owner what approached the two guards.

"Can I help you?" He asked trying to get their attention.

"We have been informed that Robin of Locksley was sighted here." The taller one said as they looked around the bar. By the time their searching eyes landed on Robin and Regina's table, it was empty. Robin had snuck out the back, still holding Regina's hand. By te time they reached the alley way there were already 2 horses waiting for them.

"What's all of this? Why are the King's guards looking for you?" Regina asked, still not realizing Robin had intertwined their fingers together. Her heart beat in her chest, as she worried if she was safe with this man.

"Do you trust me?" Robin asked leaning close to her.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked again, Regina's brain exploded in a thousand NO's, but her heart clung desperately to another response.

"Yes…." Regina gasped as he lifted her onto the brown horse, and himself onto the black one. Robin kicked his ankles and both horses took off down the alley and into the street. Regina could hear the King's guards yelling for them to stop.

"I hope you know how to ride." Robin laughed as they darted down the cobble stone streets.

"Of my dear you have no idea." Regina mimicked his laugh. With a flick of her wrist her horse took off past Robin leaving him with a dumbfounded look on his face as he raced to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4: Fireflies

_**Thanks everyone for the lovely comments and messages, I really appreciate it! I'm glad so many of you are in love with this story as much as I love writing it!**_

Regina led into the woods to make sure they had lost the Kings guards. She stopped her horse in a clearing that overlooked the kingdom and all it's glory. Firefly's danced around her as she peered up at the bright night sky.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?" Robin asked jumping off his horse to tie it to a tree branch next to Regina's.

"Why were the kings guards coming after you?" She asked looking him over. He looked much different in the moon light rather than the tavern dim lighting. She could see the creases on his forehead, the laugh lines and his bright blue eyes that seemed to almost glow like the stars above.

"I asked first." He smirked moving over to where Regina was standing looking out over the kingdom.

"My parents had me in lessons ever since I was young." She smiled as her mind traveled back to when she met Daniel the first time while she was riding. She felt a sense of guilt wash over her as she stood close to this stranger she knew little about. _What would Daniel think if he saw me now?_ She thought to herself has Robin's words broke through her thoughts.

"You do seem like you come from money." He said trying to hold his head higher to imitate her perfect posture.

"Well at least I don't smell like forest." She shot him a daring look, which quickly turned to a smile. She couldn't help but smile when she was with him.

"No you smell lovely." He smiled back causing butterflies to turn in both of their stomachs as they starred at each other. "A tiara."

"What?" Regina asked confused trying to shake herself from the trance she was in.

"The reason the King's men were looking for me. My men and I intercepted a caravan into the kingdom. There was a tiara among gold and other things that we took. Apparently it was meant for the new Queen." His words took the wind out of Regina's lungs. He had stolen something that was meant for her, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt through she didn't expect such a gift to be coming anyways.

"So you're a thief?" She asked regaining her composer looking back out over the Kingdom.

"No. Quiet the opposite in fact. What ever I take I give to the poor. The rich have more than they need while the poor are starving, and dying."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Regina winked. She could see that he had a good heart, even if he was a thief. He had something to live for, something that drove him to get up each morning, it made her a little jealous.

"Ok Miss fancy pants riding lessons." Robin laughed bumping his shoulder into hers.

"Hey!" She laughed pushing him back. She didn't realize how hard she had pushed until his foot moved, getting caught on the rock next to him sending him flying to the ground. "Robin are you ok?" She began to worry. He wasn't moving.

Regina knelt down next to him. His eyes closed and his breathing was barely noticeable through his shirt. Her hand reached up to touch his face when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him.

"Geeze you're gullible." He laughed in her face has she laid shocked next to him. He laid onto his back to stare up at the night sky. "Have you ever seen anything more memorizing?"

"No." Regina said still looking at his face before realizing he was looking up at the sky. She laid back to look up at the stars with him.

There was no sense of time that had passed. Neither one spoke as the starred at the sky that danced with the fireflies above their heads.

"I should go." Regina quickly jumped to her feet. She could feel herself never wanting to leave his side; she didn't want to go. Though she knew if she stayed they both would be found. She couldn't put his life at risk for her own childish feelings.

Robin was quicker than she had expected. He rushed up to her just as she reached the horses. "Regina…" he said before she turned quickly in his grasp. They stood just inched from each other's faces feeling the heat from each others breaths tickled their cheeks.

"Robin, I…" Was all she managed to say before his lips met her's. Their bodies seemed to melt together as they pressed against the tree next to their horses. Robin broke the kiss first while still enveloping her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said smiling at her.

"For what?" She laughed looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman, but you're making it so hard." He laughed as he stepped back letting her go.

"Well then I apologize too."

"For what?" Robin asked unwrapping the horses from the tree branch.

"For not trying to stop you." Regina smiled jumping onto her horse.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" Robin laughed getting up onto his own horse. "When can I see you again?"

"Two nights from now. I have to have a sleep over with my… niece tomorrow." _Really Regina your niece?_ She practically kicked herself.

"Two night…. I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Well you'll just have to." Regina winked

"Fine, meet me here then. And you may want to wear something more comfortable."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I assume that's not the most comfortable thing you own. You'll want to be comfortable."

"For what exactly?" Regina asked giving him a little glare.

"Well my dear that's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Ugh fine." Regina laughed. "Don't follow me." She said as they both began to lead their horses back through the woods.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Robin said bowing his head slightly. Regina took off with her horse, winding through the trees before she realized she had lost him indefinitely. She poofed herself back into her bedchambers trying not to laugh.

"A sleep over with your niece? Good Regina, you're an only child how are you going to explain this one." She kicked herself as she shuffled over to her bed. Her head bounced back onto her pillows has her hand met her lips. Regina's eyes began to close as a smile moved across her lips. Her thoughts of Robin faded into dreams, good dreams that she wished would never end.


	5. Chapter 5: Pillow Fight

_**I know a number of you have been waiting to patiently for this chapter. It's been a lot of fun to write, and I hope it's everything you could all have hoped for! It is longer than the other chapters because of the concent. Please leave your comments and reviews! Thanks!**_

A tingling sensation moved through Regina's arm as the rest of her body began to awaken. Her head turned to see where the feeling was coming from as her eyes met two green eyes.

"I apologize for waking you your majesty." The young woman said with a worried look across her face.

"It's ok Amelia." She hummed pressing her face back against the pillows

"I tired to wake you earlier, but you didn't move."

"What time is it?"

"Just after lunch your majesty." Amelia said with her head bent. Regina jumped from her bed with a startled. It had been a very long time since she'd slept that much.

"Oh no! I still have so much to do. I haven't spoken to the cook, or Johanna. I have no idea what games to have ready, or things to do…." Regina looked around trying to get her bearings as she wasn't exactly fully awake yet.

"I've sent Miranda to fetch the cook and Johanna. I thought I'd have you dressed for when they arrive. You have plenty of time your majesty." Amelia smiled.

"You are a life saver. Thank you dear." Regina said with a huff as she sat down on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes.

"No problem your majesty. If I may ask … what are you wearing?" Amelia looked over her Queen as Regina glanced down at herself too. She hadn't changed her outfit from the night before with Robin.

"Oh… um… I couldn't sleep so I was trying on old outfits to see which would be most comfortable for tonight. I suppose I feel asleep in the midst of it." Her half lie seemed to provide a good enough explanation for the young servant girl.

By the time Regina had been dressed, and seemingly more awake, the Royal cook had arrived. She wasn't exactly sure what treats to have prepared for tonight so she ordered a number of different finger foods, and lots of chocolate. Miranda brought her some food for the now as she had missed two meals earlier.

"Johanna, please come join me." Regina waved a welcome to the woman as she walked through her bedchambers.

"As you wish your majesty." Johanna nodded as Amelia helped her to a seat across from Regina.

"I seem to be in need of your help Johanna." Regina smiled as she placed her cup down at the table.

"What ever you need your majesty." Johanna nodded.

"Actually there are two things. First off, please stop calling me your majesty, call me Regina. I know you've been here Snow's whole life. You're just as much a part of this family as I am." This seemed to make Johanna a little nervous though she nodded in acceptance. "The second thing is that I really don't know Snow White very well. I need your help to plan for the sleepover tonight."

"I'll do all I can, your… Regina." Johanna practically whispered her name, as she knew calling a Queen by anything other than just that we completely against anything she was ever taught to do.

"Perfect." Regina smiled from ear to ear as they discussed different things Snow liked to do, eat, and more than likely how she would be when she got overly tired too.

It wasn't until after dinner that Regina told Snow to come for the sleep over. The young girl walked in wearing another white night gown as she practically sprinted through the room to hug her stepmother. Regina, with lots of help from Amelia, Miranda and Johanna and decorated her room in a number of pink and white flowers that lined the floor, round paper lanterns hung from the ceiling along with streamers.

"Hi!" Regina smiled as she knelt down to hug the young girl.

"I'm so excited!" Snow said letting go of her waist.

"Really? I thought you didn't want to come." Regina teased as she tried not to laugh at her stepdaughters expense.

"No I wanted to come!"

"I know dear I was only joking. I'm glad you're here." Snow smiled bright with her eyes as Regina led the two of them over to the couches. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Eat?" Snow questioned as she sat down.

"But you just had dinner."

"Yes but there's chocolate." Snow smiled trying to act all proper to make a point.

"Good point, go ahead." Regina laughed as she sunk into the couch cushions. Snow jumped up and grabbed a handful of chocolate before sitting back down next to Regina. She could see the girl was trying to be proper, her back straight as she delicately placed the little chocolates in her mouth. "Snow, can you do something for me?"

"Anything!" Snow smiled big.

"Relax." Regina laughed. "You don't have to be all proper for a sleep over. See watch me." Regina sat back up, mimicking Snow's posture before falling back into the pillows. Snow did the same thing and smiled again while the chocolate began to shovel into her mouth a little faster.

"What now?" Snow asked with her mouth still full of chocolate.

"Well, Johanna helped me get some games ready. Or we can play another game to get to know one another better."

"I wana get to know you." Snow smiled, her emerald eyes glowed against the white in her nightgown. Regina folded her legs together as she sat across from Snow, the young girl mimicked her as she watched every move her step mother made.

"Ok, ask me anything you want, you only have 10 questions though."

"Um…" Snow began tapping her finger on her chin. "Are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Regina coughed. "I mean not yet at least, you'll be the first to know." Regina winked. She knew she had to be careful with what she said, Snow had already betrayed her once and she knew she had to hide her disgust at having one of the kings children.

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Purple." Regina smiled.

"I love purple! What is your favorite food?"

"Ooh good question…. Anything with apples." Regina smiled glancing out her window. The king had allowed her to bring a Honey Crisp apple tree with her when she moved into the castle before their marriage. She had taken care of the tree ever since she was a little girl, which fueled her love for apples that much more.

"Hmmm… I can't think of anymore." Snow said with a rather serious face.

"That's ok dear. How about I ask you some questions." Snow nodded as she waited for her questions.

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Pink!" Snow practically screamed.

"Alright, what is your favorite food?" Johanna had already told Regina of her favorite colour so that Regina could use it to decorate.

"Is chocolate a food?"

"That it is." Regina smiled.

"Then chocolate." Snow laughed too at her as Regina tossed a few wrapped chocolates at her.

"OH!" Snow jumped off of the couch causing Regina to jump a little too. "I almost forgot!"

"What is it?" Regina asked confused. Really she should be used to the randomness of Snow White.

"I brought something for the sleep over."

"Oh you didn't have to so that dear." Regina said standing up as Snow moved towards the door. She couldn't figure out what else Snow could have brought that she wouldn't have already thought of.

Snow walked out the door without any explanation. She had been gone no more than 2 minuets when her head peeked around the corner to see Regina hadn't moved from her spot next to the couches.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so." Regina laughed unsure as to what was about to happen.

"You have to close your eyes, it's a surprise."

"Ok" Regina said hesitantly as she slowly closed her eyes. She could hear shuffling around the room, and something plopped down in front of her. She was about to open her eye to peek when something hit her in the gut send her toppling back onto the couch. Regina's eyes shot open to see Snow smiling holding a pillow with more pillows on the floor between them.

"What….?" Regina tried to comprehend exactly what was going on.

"That's payback for hitting me in the face last time." Snow giggled tossing Regina one of the pillows. "Have you heard of a pillow fight?"

"Oh you my dear, have no idea what you're getting into." Regina tried to act tough grabbing the pillow and slowly moving towards Snow White. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Regina smiled, she knew she'd have to go easy on the girl, but she hadn't been in a pillow fight in what seemed like a very long time.

"No, are you sure you're ready." Snow snickered. "We will go on 3, ok?" Regina nodded bending down slightly. "1…" Snow took a step forward. "2…" Regina flipped her hair out of her face. "3!" Snow got Regina's arm as they both swung at the same time laughing at the expression of both of their faces as they nearly missed each other.

Maybe Regina could grow to like this little girl.


	6. Chapter 6: Fear

A loud clicking noise is what woke Regina from her dream of Robin. Her eyes slowly began to open as she felt a shift on her stomach. Regina's eyes slowly opened to reveal a ball of black hair sleeping soundly on her lap. Her eyes traveled around the room to see feathers covering the floor from their multiple pillow fights. A smiled moved across her lips as she eye's the empty plate of chocolate and treats that they both had devoured. As softly and quietly as she could, Regina moved Snow White from her lap as she got up from the couches where they had both passed out after a laughing fit.

"Good Morning." A voice startled her as she laid Snow's head back on a pillow. Regina whipped around to see the King standing at her door.

"Your majesty." She bowed as hair feel in her face. She could only smile thinking of how ridiculous she most likely looked after last night's shenanigans.

"You don't need to bow every time you seem me Regina. I am your husband." He spoke softly as she raised herself back up. A smile and a nod was all Regina said in response. "I came to ask you if you would accompany me on a ride this morning."

"I would be honored." She smiled before looking down at her outfit. "If I may though, I need to change." Regina added with a smirk, her nightgown surely was not riding material, especially with the King.

"I'll wait in the courtyard." He nodded before leaving giving a smile to his sleeping daughter.

By the time Regina was dressed and ready to go Snow was still passed out on the couch. Regina couldn't help but smile as she pulled the blankets over the young girl, leaving a note so Snow knew where she had gone. With a kiss to the girls forehead Regina was gone from her room towards the courtyard.

"How was your sleepover with Snow?" The King asked as they moved through the forest surrounding the kingdom. A handful of guards accompanied them for protection, though they had never had needed them. Everyone in the kingdom seemed to love their King, well maybe aside from Robin Hood and his men that is.

"I was great. She's an amazing young girl." Regina smiled as their horses walked next to one another.

"That she is. Though there are times she can be overbearing." The King laughed smiling at his wife and queen. "You too seem to get along very well, she looks up to you a great deal."

"It's an honor to get to know her better." Regina smiled adjusting herself on her saddle. She despised ridding side saddle, when she rode alone she never used it, though it was already ready on her horse when she met the King in the courtyard.

"How are you enjoying your new life? I'm sure that you are missing your family." His voice sincere as always when he spoke. Regina had never herd him raise his voice before.

"I am enjoying my life, very much your majesty. I do miss my family, but my life is now here, with you and Snow White." Regina was taught well how to use her words to her advantage, hiding how she truly felt.

"There is no need to hide from me Regina. I want us to be completely honest with one another." _Did he know? How could he?_ Regina thought as her stomach began to turn itself into knots. The King turned to the guards that were around them. "Please give us a moment." He waved them off though they hesitated. "Tell me the truth Regina, please."

"I do enjoy it here. It is any woman's dream to one day be a Queen. It has been a great honor. Though, your majesty not a fault of your own, I feel alone here." Regina hung her head refusing to look at her husband.

"That, my dear Regina is a fault of my own. I do not treat you like a husband should. Because you have been honest with me I will be honest with you. I cannot love you like my first wife. I am sorry for that. I cannot be with you like my first wife. And I feel as though I can say I do not wish to have any more children other than Snow. This may be hard for you but that is what I want. I'm sure that is not what you were expecting, as all young girls dream of becoming a mother. But maybe after I am long gone you may be given that opportunity." Regina could only nod. This was most defiantly not what she had expected. She knew she never wanted children from the King, though he was her husband. She couldn't bear the thought of having another Snow White around. What Regina didn't realize is that the King thought the same, well not necessarily with the same thoughts behind it.

"Thank you your majesty, for being honest with me." Regina smiled sweetly at him.

"I do wish to be friends, and for that Regina you must call me Leopold." His hand grazed hers as he smiled again. "Let is return, I am sure that Snow will be waking up soon." Leopold smiled turning his horse around. "Men lets go." He said waiting for the guards to return. There was no sound outside of that their horses made as their hooves hit the dirt.

"What is going on?" Regina looked around a fear beginning to build within herself.

"Well, if it isn't the King and Queen themselves." A mans voice rung out behind them.

"Who are you?" Leopold demanded reaching for his sword.

"Little John they call me."

"Little John? What have you done with my guards." As Leopold spoke Regina couldn't help but wonder how this man got his name, he was far from Little.

"They refused to pay the toll." The man laughed

"Toll? These aren't your forests." Regina spoke out of turn. Her few months has Queen had given her more confidence than she had before that.

"My Queen you are right, but this is our home. And for that we are taking tolls from visitors to our home to compensate for the damage done here." A few men moved from behind trees.

"You know who I am, therefore you know I will pay. What is it that you want?" Leopold said moving himself between Regina and Little John.

"We have no use for money here, we have more of that than we need. But there is one thing you can give us." A smile moved across the mans lips.

"What do you require?"

"Our men need some kind of a mother."

"Never. You cannot simple take the Queen from the Kingdom. She's….. she's pregnant with my son." Leopold lied though he hoped it would help their current situation. He knew that there were more men there than he himself could take on. He was getting too old to protect Regina with his sword.

"We will be gentle." Another man spoke as darkness engulfed both Leopold and Regina. She could feel herself being pulled from the horse before all sense of feeling left her body as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7: Tents

_**I want to apologize for the late update, its been a crazy week, and even crazier weekend ahead, though I hope to have the next chapter up early next week, so you won't have as much time to wait between chapters this time keep leaving reviews, I love to see how you perceive the story, and things you think should happen xo**_

Darkness surrounded Regina as she tried to come back to her senses. The hood over her head made her disoriented though she tried all she could to feel what was going on around her. She remembered during one of her lessons with Rumplstilskin where she was blindfolded and she had to listen to his voice to find him. The sound of her horse slowly walking along the dirt floor of the forest was the first thing she noticed. They were off of the Kings road. Muffled voices moved all around her though she wasn't able to understand what they were saying. She could tell by the movement of the horse that they were moving in and out of the trees.

King Leopold on the other hand had a much different experience. He awoke with a sharp pain in the side of his head, as he lay overturned on the side of the road. They had taken Regina and his horse. He knew full well he couldn't go after them himself so he started the trek back to the palace to form a search party to find his wife. _Why would they take her? What have I done to displease these men? What will they do to Regina?_ Leopold's thought ran through his head like a stampede as his pace quickened towards his Kingdom.

Regina could hear yelling… no more like cheering as her horse came to a stop. The voices came closer to her, strong hand lifted her off of her horse and carried her rather gently away from the noise of yelling men. She could feel herself being placed on something soft as hands quickly moved away from her body.

"Leave her here as a gift. I'm sure he will need some cheering up." Regina recognized the man named Little John's voice ring though her hooded covering. She didn't dare move or speak. Regina tried to remember a spell that would whisk her away but her mind went blank. Her hand were tied behind her back so any use of magic would be even that much more difficult in her current position.

"What is this then?" Another voice sounded out. She could hear feet shuffling to move around her. The voice though it seemed familiar. Maybe it was one of the men that had kidnapped her, though she couldn't be certain.

"For you. We found her on the King's road. Well with the King on the Kings road. We thought she might amuse you." Little John spoke again. Regina could hear a sinister tone in his voice, all the more reason why she wanted to punch the towering man in the face.

"Since when do we kidnap people?"

"I'm sorry I just thought…" Little John's voice trailed off. She could hear a fear ring out of his lips as the realization of what he had done struck him in the gut. Regina came to the conclusion what ever other man was standing near her must be some kind of a leader to this group of men.

"Who is this woman? Is she royalty? She looks like royalty…. We are already in enough trouble with the palace we don't need more." The voice moved closer to Regina. She could feel herself suck in a sharp breath as a hand trailed over the hood over her head.

"She's the Queen." Little John's words were soft as the hood let in the light of the room around them.

"Regina….?" The only words that she could hear as her senses kicked back in, the makeshift tent around them, the two men… then it hit her.

"Robin…" Her voice low as her eyes wanted to deceive her.

"Leave us." Robin barked as Little John scurried out the tent flap.

"Robin I" Regina tried but Robin quickly cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"You lied to me." He let out an almost whisper as he starred at her, his heart breaking with every passing second. "Regina, why didn't you tell me who you were. You're married … to the king of all people."

"It's much more complicated than that. Robin I never told you if I was married or not. I never lied really. I am so sorry … I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Regina I was in…." He stopped himself. He couldn't look at her anymore as he turned so his back was to her. "It doesn't matter. You'll be brought back to your husband the king and we will be done."

"Please wait." Regina's voice fell on deaf ears as Robin left the tent. Tears began to fall down her dress with nothing to stop them. She laid herself back on the soft bed hoping to wake up and all of this be a dream, a very mad dream.

Regina awoke again, unsure of how much time had past. Her wrists had been untied, and a plate of fruits left next to her sleeping form.

"M'lady" A voice rang out as she straightened her dress before looking up. A younger man walked into the tent, his head low unsure as to how she might react.

"Yes." Regina said trying to correct her posture, putting up yet another wall to make it seem as though nothing bothered her.

"We have your horse ready for your travel back. If you would follow me." The man never made eye contact with her as she left the tent. Regina could see it was already much into the afternoon as the sun was moving towards the west of the sky. Her eyes trailed over the camp of tents, only to find Robins not peering back at her own. _Had he left her alone there?_ Regina knew he was mad, she would have been to but, he had already said he felt something for her. Did that mean nothing now.

Regina had grown accustomed to hiding her true feelings. She never said a word as a few men helped her up onto her horse. 2 men, also on horses accompanied her for the travel back to the palace.

"No harm is to come to the Queen. Robin's orders." Little John said to the two men before turning to Regina. "I apologize M'lady for the way we handled you. It was wrong. These men will bring you back home where you belong." He nodded before the horses started to make their way through the forest.

"Are you pregnant?" One of the men asked when they were not far away from the camp.

"Not that I'm aware of." Regina said, her voice becoming moody as anger began to fester within herself as to why Robin wouldn't let her explain.

"Why would the king say you were?" The other asked looking back at her.

"He probably thought it would help."

"Well that didn't do him any good." The first one laughed ducking under a low tree branch.

"M'lady how did you know our Robin Hood?" The second asked his green eyes peering at her

"We've met before." She didn't want to explain further. She wished they'd just shut up.

"Where?" The first asked slowing his horse down to move next to Regina.

"Why are you so curious?" Regina bit back.

"He only spends time with us or in the Tavern so there aren't many places he would meet a Queen." The first said matching her tone as his eyes narrowed on her.

"Well it does not matter anymore." Regina said her own words softening as she spoke. The thought of not seeing Robin again ripped through her chest with every step of her horse. Was that really the last time they would see one another?

Silence fell amongst the three travelers for some time. A falling tree branch spooked the first thief's horse causing the other 2 to stop dead in their tracks.

"Wait here." The second said before taking off to where the sound came from. Within seconds his body was flung down at Regina's feet causing her to gasp.

"Show yourself." The first man yelling into the trees who were filled with silence. The man at Regina's feet began to mumble. Regina jumped off her horse to try and hear better.

"What is it?" She said close to him, cradling his head in her lap as he gasped for air.

"You…. Must." He moaned clinging to his chest. "Your majes… run…. Don't come… back."

"Who is out there?" She asked

"Ogres…." He breathed his last as Regina's gaze jumped up to the first thief that was watching her.

"Get on your horse." He whispered knowing that ogres only track by sound as their sight it terrible. Regina herd a swooshing noise then a loud thud. Before she could do or say anything the first thief was thrown against the tree opposite her.

In front of Regina stood a 10ft tall green monster. Its clouded eyes searching for any form of movement. She dare not move. Dare not step. Dare not breathe. Regina could feel heat moving down her arm from her chest. It landed just above her hand. Her chocolate eyes quickly dashed down to the spot where the heat laid causing a small gasp to realize from her lungs as her eyes grew wider.


End file.
